


Just Friends?

by lilolilyrae



Series: Bering&Wells college AU [1]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friendship, Minor Character Death, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka's a smartphone addicted book nerd in a college in the USA, living together with her younger sister Tracy.<br/>She met H.G. On tumblr years ago, they became good friends. Myka would like to be more than just friends, but while they both know of the other's sexuality neither of them has made a move, and Myka fears it would destroy their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. of texts and letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sisters are annoying, and at times internet friendships are as well.

“You coming???” Tracy shouts from the other end of the staircase.

  
Can't she stop being annoying for a second? The only reason for my sister to be this enthusiastic about the family celebration is the son of our new step-uncle.  
Hot, cocky, stupid Pete. Who is not only way to old for my sister but also doesn't give a shit about anything she says to him, trying to start conversations that just aren't supposed to happen. But, well, she doesn't care.

I write a quick goodbye to H.G.  
My sister is calling something again, I don't care enough to pay attention.

I check my phone. H.G. hasn't answer yet, even tho she saw what I wrote...  
She's been acting weird lately, I think she's hiding something from me. But I don't want to ask her what's wrong. I don't want to risk something, especially not our friendship.

“MYKAAAAAAA! There's a letter for you, and anyway, we REALLY need to go!!!”  
I hear the front door closing. I didn't even realize that it had been opened, too focused on my phone...  
“Sooooo in love” Claud would say, and she'd grin wickedly. Which is exactly why I didn't tell my best friend about H.G. yet.  
Even tho Helena and I aren't a couple. And we _really_ aren't. But lately I'm not too sure whether I like that or not.

“Come on!!! We have to go!!!!!”  
Hell this kid really is annoying at times.

I put my phone in my pocket, put on a coat, run down the stairs, ignore the letter laying on the cabinet - who cares about letters, anyway? They are either dunning notices from the library or ads.I have a phone for god's sake! Who I really care about would just text me.  
I get into the car and off we go.

 

The party is as lame as expected.

We say hi to our mother who is talking to some certainly very interesting women and I'm glad that I can get away without being asked to many embarrassing questions. Dad didn't come, and I can understand why he'd rather keep working in the bookstore instead of chatting with all these oh so lovely people mom knows.

The only fun I have is making fun of my sister whenever she's within earshot.   
Soon she's pissed and when Pete walks by she immediately changes the topic.

“ What kind of letter did you get earlier?”  
“No idea” I shrug. “I didn't look, probably ain't important anyway. I mean- normal people text or call me and important stuff gets dealt with via e-mail.”  
“The invitation for today was a letter!” she seems outright mad. I roll my eyes. “And that's supposed to make me like letters?”  
I look around. Nope. Just another reason to not even open them.

“Who do you know in Canada, anyway?” I look confused. “Canada? Dunno, you sure it's from there?”  
“Well on the stamp's the Queen, so...” I laugh. “You're aware that the queen is British, right?”  
“Uuh- yeah?”  
Sometimes I really feel like giving up on humanity.

But if the letter is from England... H.G. wouldn't bother writing a letter, would she? Down-to-earth and practical the way she is, she wouldn't pay money for that when she could just text me... But then again, she's quite old-fashioned, isn't she?

Now I really can't wait to go home.


	2. Boys...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete is quite unaware of things.

Later, after mom dragged Tracy to some aunt or someone who probably wants to tell her how much she grew up since they last met, Pete comes up to me.

“You're her sister right? I mean, from that girl, uh-”  
“Tracy”

“Yeah right!” He facepalms. “She told me like a dozen times already but I always forget- and I mean she keeps talking 'bout, dunno, thingys I have no clue about and, uh, could you tell her to stop? Please?”  
He looks like some puppy that has no idea what's going on. 

“She likes you, Pete, maybe you should try to signal that that feeling isn't mutual?”

“Uh, well I tried ignoring her? I think? I mean I'm not too sure 'cause she didn't seem to notice...”

Boys. But, well, I guess Trace didn't make it easy for him.

“Maybe you were too subtle? She's blinded by love, you probably need to be a little more- direct.”

“Lovve???” Pete asks startled. 

I pat his shoulder. “She'll get over it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sorry this is so short, next chapter is nearly finished


	3. not expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heartbroken tears and a letter from England

9 pm and all these old ladies don't seem to be tired at all. I consider faking a headache or something- would it be faking if all the annoying people here are going on my nerves so much it actually makes my head hurt?

Gah I really just want to go.  
I'm giddy with anticipation. I think I've never been more excited about a letter in my entire life.

 

“Mykaaa” Trace sounds desperate. I sigh and turn around. She looks like she's about to cry.  
I sigh again.  
"Did he finally tell you to piss off?" I ask and as my sister's eyes fill with tears I immediately regret doing so.  
"Hey, come on it's fine, he's a douche, you'll find someone nicer."

I pat Tracy's shoulder and she all but falls into my arms sobbing.  
"He told me he doesn't even like me Myka! He just said 'I don't like you'- what kind of an idiot does something like that? So- so heartless!"

I sigh. Suppress the urge to roll my eyes.  
Well, that wasn't exactly what I meant by 'being a little more direct' but it certainly did the thing.

I look at Pete who makes an apologetic grimace. I half-smile and now I do roll my eyes.

 

"It'll be okay, Trace, you two aren't quite alike anyway"

"Can we please just go home? I don't think I can deal with anyone right now- can you tell mom we'll leave?"  
I try not looking too relieved and nod.

 

Once we're home, I get my sister ice cream and some movie about girls who don't need no boys and then I fetch the letter and hurry into my room.

_University College London, England._

It's not from Helena. I feel a little disappointed. But why does a British University write me?

 

_“dear miss Bering,we congratulate you to be accepted to the University College London!_   
_The degree course of creative writing starts in August._   
_Enclosed you will find an enrollment contract._   
_Please let us know whether or not you will accept this offer until...”_

 

I'm confused. I mean, it's really cool and everything, but- I didn't apply to this school. Or any school abroad for that matter.

I text HG what happened.  
Did she- she wouldn't, would she? I mean- I once told her that I kind of wanted to at least do a year abroad but that my father was against it... And she's all about fight the patriarchy...  
But then again she wants to go abroad as well, right? I mean, that's how we want to meet. And if I go to England and she goes somewhere else how's that supposed to happen?


	4. message from Helena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to update, had a lot to do for school... :/

_1 new message from **H.G. <3**_

 

Dear Myka,  
I think you noticed that I've been acting- _strange_ lately.  
Darling, I'm so sorry and I hope that you'll understand once I told you everything.  
Damn, this is going to be a hell of a message.

My stepfather died in a car accident five months ago.   
Charles was in the car as well and he's been in shock since then.  
Mother is depressed and I help her a lot at home now.

Nevertheless, that wouldn't have stopped me from going to America next summer.  
But it isn't everything that had happened.

In the other car, the one that crashed into my father and brother, there was young couple with their newborn daughter.

Both parents died.

  
I could not leave the child alone there Myka! She was in the ambulance with Charles when I came to the accident site.  
She didn't even cry- I'm sure a child that age can't fully understand yet what had happened. That's why I usually avoid children- they go on my nerves, so foolish and unintelligent.

But she was all alone, and I could not just leave her and let them put her in an orphanage!

I adopted her, Myka.  
They could not find out her name, so I had to decide. I called her Christina, and I think it suits her well.

Next year, my mother will take care of Christina as often as possible so I'll be able to study- I think a child distracting her from her loss will be good for her- but leaving England is not within the realms of possibility for me right now.  
That's why I applied you for the University College London.

I know I should have asked you but- I did not want to raise your hopes because even though I'm sure that you are good enough for the University, so many students apply there that there was still a possibility for you not to be taken...

  
Are you coming to England? It would be a great chance for you, and we don't have to meet if you don't want to, but if you do want to, I'd like that very much ;)  
I'm really sorry, I hope you aren't mad at me for not telling you about what had happened, but you were the only person left that treated me like a normal person and I didn't want to lose that.

Helena


	5. more or less good advise

I stare at the phone in my hand, at the message in front of me. That's so not what I had expected. I don't know whether I'm supposed to laugh or to cry. It's horrible, the accident that happened, Helena's loss...- but I can't stop myself from thinking _she still likes me omg I still have a chance!_

But does she really? She didn't tell me- did she think I wasn't trustworthy or simply not worth the information?

I start writing an answer, but hesitate- what exactly should I write? That I'm sorry for her loss? I know she wasn't too close to her stepfather, and she said that she wanted to be treated normally... but saying nothing would be rude right? Also that I'll definitely come to London... that I'm glad she still wants to be friends with me? No, not gonna write that, I want to be so much more than just friends with her.

For Helena, it's the middle of the night right now, so she probably won't be online for a while. I go outside, I need time to think.

______________________________

I walk along the streets, trying to figure out what to do. I'll definitely go to London, whether my parents approve or not. And I'll finally meet Helena...

The beeping of my phone pulls me out of my daydreams.

It's Pete.  
What does he want? I hope me helping him escape from my sister didn't give him the wrong ideas.....  
The phone goes to voicemail.

"Uh, it's Pete here, you know, from the family-thingy? I, uh, well I just wanted to text you but then I didn't know what to write so I thought I'd just call... Probably not the best Idea now that I- but, uhm, I just wanted to ask whether your sis is okay? I, dunno, I have some friends I could set her up with... I mean, not like a pity date or- okay I guess it would be kind of- okay I should stop talking, seriously how do girls manage to talk for hours on the phone and still make sense? So, um, bye, I-"

I pick up. "Hi, Pete"

"Oh, hi, Myka, did you listen to all that?"  
He seems quite embarrassed, and I can't help it but chuckle. But I'm still not sure whether he's interested in me, and I feel the need to make things clear.

"Yeah, uh, Pete, did you really just call to make sure my sister is okay? No- _ulterior motive_?"

"Uhm yeah? Wait- what? Whoa WHOA whoa I didn't think you'd just go and fetch the guy your sister has a crush on, I mean- seriously!!!"

"No, of course not! I just thought that _you_ \- anyway, Trace will be okay, and I definitely don't want you to be my- boyfriend or whatever I mean I have enough shit going on and anyway you're kind of not my type!!!"

In the end I probably sounded a little shaken, and Pete seemed to notice.  
"Uh, you okay there?"

I don't know what to say. I'm confused, and I want to tell _somebody_ , and I can't tell Claud 'cause she'd be mad because I didn't tell her about HG earlier... and I don't want to tell my parents about going abroad yet...  
"Not really."

______________________________

We talk about a lot- even though Pete's pretty childish, he's understanding, and I think that maybe we'll be friends. He tells me about how his father had died when he was little. That it was really traumatizing. And that he can understand Helena, because everyone talking to him like something awful had happened always reminded him of exactly that.  

We promise to do something together soon (Pete tries talking me into going to a baseball game but I tell him we'll talk about that later).

 _____________________________

Before I can hang up, he asks me "you and this Helena kid... You're an item? That's what you meant by not your type earlier?"

I don't know what to say. I mean, he's right and- wait, no he's not.

"Me being into women has nothing to do with you not being my type."

Because that's the truth.

Pete outright _giggles_.

"What??" I snap. "I can be into girls and guys okay?"

"Uh yeah? Not what I meant" he giggles again "but you totally avoided my question, so, Mykes, either you two are an item or you'd want to be!" 

My silence seems to be answer enough. 

"Uuuuu Bering, need relationship advice from a total womanizer?" 

"I'm not taking any advise from the guy that didn't even know how to get rid of his little admirer earlier." 

"Ouch, Bering! Really, you can't hurt a guys pride like that!" 

I roll my eyes. "Bye, Pete..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Myka's message to Helena, I thought I'd post this chapter now without the message, took me long enough anyway...


	6. message from Myka

_to: H.G. <3_

 

Helena,

Thank you for your message and your explanation.  
Of course I'm coming to London, and of course I am going to visit you!  
I'm actually glad that I now know what's going on, I was afraid that you wouldn't want me to visit you anymore...

It's horrible that things like that have happened to you, I'm very very sorry for your loss. Is your brother okay?  
I understand that you had to take care of the child. It's very brave of you, I don't know whether I would have had the courage to do that...

I'm not mad at you at all, I was just sad that you didn't tell me anything, it felt like we weren't as good friends as I had thought...  
but now it's all good :)

Would I still be able to live at your place, with the kid being there and all? Or do I need to start looking for a dorm room?

I'll be coming to England a month before the semester starts so I'll have some time to accustom.

I'm looking forward to finally meeting you in person

-Myka

 

PS: I'd love to meet the little girl, if you like her she has to be wonderful ;)

 

 

The end - for now ;)  
I'll be writing a sequel about them meeting in England, but it might take a while as I'm currently learning for my A-level-exams...  
Just subscribe to the series and you'll get updated to when I have enough time to write some more ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta-read by
> 
> _[Crazybadgirl45](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybadgirl45/pseuds/Crazybadgirl45)   _


End file.
